From My Heart and Soul
by MyLastDyingWish
Summary: Sasuke&Shika are getting married,but not to Saku and Ino,but 2 completely different girls.Sakura doesn't find out until she returns from an A-ranked mission,and finds out when she faints.At the wedding,2 weird figures appear with black cloaks&red clouds?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Decisions?_**

**Change everything you are  
And everything you were  
Your number has been called**

**Fights and battles have begun  
Revenge will surely come  
Your hard times are ahead**

**Best, you've got to be the best  
You've got to change the world  
And use this chance to be heard  
Your time is now**

**Change everything you are  
And everything you were  
Your number has been called**

**Fights and battles have begun  
Revenge will surely come  
Your hard times are ahead**

**Best, you've got to be the best  
You've got to change the world  
And use this chance to be heard  
Your time is now**

**Don't let yourself down  
And don't let yourself go  
Your last chance has arrived**

**Best, you've got to be the best  
You've got to change the world  
And use this chance to be heard  
Your time is now**

Muse-Butterflies and Hurricanes

* * *

Sakura walked into hers and Ino's empty apartment, it had been so cold and dusty in there, since her and Ino were always on missions. Ino was off at her parent's house, helping them out by working at the flowershop. Sakura set down her Anbu mask and took off her bloodied cloak. She had just came from an A ranked mission, to assassinate some old crime lord, and also pedophile. Sakura hated those type of people, they disgusted her. She loved children, if anyone had done anything to harm a single hair on any child's head, she'd be sure to severe their head.

Sakura felt very exausted, like everything was drained from her body, she had not eaten for a week, or bathed or slept. The mission had been hard, and no one died. She had saved everyone and healed them completely, not worrying about her own critical injuries, and this is where it got her.

Then she collapsed, but as she collasped, she saw a floral designed cream white paper . . .

**_Miss Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka,_**

**_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_**

**_Sasuke Uchiha and Mynah Kurosaki_**

**_and_**

**_Shikamaru Nara and Kimi Setsuna_**

**_on March 28th at the Konoha Gardens,_**

**_till then._**

Sakura's eyes widened, but blackness completely surrounded her. As she fell, one tear escaped her emerald eye.

-

-

-

"Sakura, wake up . . . " Sakura heard someone gently pushing onto her shoulder. Sakura whimpered.

"Sakura!" Ino cried out. "You're back . . ."

"Ino . . . can you stop . . . it hurts." Sakura said trying to tell Ino to stop crushing her.

"I'm sorry! We have to get you to medical attention pronto!" Ino said. Before Sakura could say anything, she was yet again, engulfed by the black.

-

-

-

"Is she okay?" Sakura heard Ino ask Tsunade.

"Yes . . . she had many internal organs damaged . . . and all of her chakra had been completely drained . . . she's lucky to have made it out alive even." Tsunade said. Ino whimpered.

"Don't worry . . .she's a very strong woman, she's not the Captain of Anbu Root for nothing." Tsunade said with a sad smile and left the room. Sakura looked at Ino.

"How long have I been out?" Sakura asked her best friend.

"For almost a week . . . " Ino said. Sakura looked down at her feet, which were bandaged, along with every other part of her body.

"I saw . . . the letter." Sakura said. Ino's eyes widened and got watery.

"I don't know why . . . but . . . " Ino said, trying to find the words, "I only met them once . . . their fiancee's I mean."

"And?" Sakura asked.

"I don't want to say it but . . . Shikamaru and Sasuke both have horrible taste in women." Ino said.

"What are they like?" Sakura asked.

"You'll find out sooner or later . . ." Ino said. Sakura grimaced and tried to shrug, but it hurt too much, then a knock was heard from the door.

"Sakura-chan?!" A very familiar voice asked from outside the door.

"Come in." Ino said. It was Naruto . . . and Hinata, and Hinata was holding a beautiful bouncing baby boy in her arms, he had blond hair, but his mother's eyes and pale face.

"Hinata-chan . . . Naruto-kun . . . I'm so sorry . . . I couldn't be there for the delivery." Sakura said sadly.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan, it's not your fault you got sent on a mission last minute . . . A-ranked to be exact." Naruto said examining her wounds, his eyes widened, and he frowned.

"Who's the godfather?" Sakura asked. Naruto hesistated for a while.

"Sasuke." He replied, looking down sadly.

"Who's the godmother?" Sakura asked . . . thinking that it would be her.

"Oh . . . um . . . K-Karin-chan is the . . . godmother." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head, Sakura widened her eyes.

"N-Naruto . . . ?" Sakura whispered, "W-what's his name?"

"Uzumaki Arashi." Naruto said, smiling. Sakura smiled sadly . . . he named the baby after his deceased father.

"That's a beautiful name." Sakura said.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan. . . but we must be going now . . . Karin-chan is expecting us for dinner." Hinata said, walking out the door. Sakura looked straight into Naruto's eyes, pleading for him to stay with her, but he left along with his wife. Sakura grabbed the sides of her bedsheets, and gritted her teeth.

"Is everyone like this?" Sakura whispered. Ino had a confused look,

"Like what?" Ino asked.

"ARE THEY ALL FUCKING ABANDONING US! AFTER ALL WE DID! THEY LEFT US FOR THAT . . . THAT . . . " Sakura couldn't find the right words . . . all of a sudden, the room started shaking and everything fell from its place, the paintings on the wall fell, the glass of water fell onto the floor and shattered, everything was a mess. Ino got up and stood carefully.

"Sakura! What's happen-" She stopped when she saw Sakura, the white of her eyes were all black, and where it was emerald, it was replaced by blood red, mostly blood red. It was horrifying, it was scarier than the Sharingan even.

"S-Sakura?! A-are you doing this?! Stop! PLEASE!" Ino struggled. Then the earthquake stopped, and Sakura's eyes turned to normal.

"S-sorry . . . " Sakura whimpered. "I-I have to go . . . "

"Go where?! You're not leaving again!" Ino cried out.

"No . . . I-I need to . . . I'm so . . . thirsty." Sakura said clenching her jaw.

"I-I'll just get you something to drink." Ino said. Sakura shook her head,

"It's not what you think Ino . . . I need something _else._" Sakura said. Then all of a sudden she disappeared.

"SAKURA!!!" Ino yelled, but Sakura was gone. Then a nurse opened the door,

"Is anything wrong, Miss?" She asked.

"S-Sakura . . .she's gone!" Ino yelled, the Nurse's eyes widened and she ran to Tsunade.

"What's going on in here?" Tsunade asked.

"Sakura just vanished." Ino said.

"That's not possible . . . you were here the whole time?" Tsunade asked. Ino nodded.

"Okay then . . . I'll send a team to go look for her." Tsunade said. Though Ino was still not relaxed when she heard that.

"Tsunade . . . why?" Ino asked. Tsunade had a confused look on her face,

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"Why is this happening?" Ino asked. Tsuande looked at Ino and shrugged,

"What's happening Ino?" Tsunade asked. Ino looked down at the floor, Tsunade was a mother figure to Sakura, since she never had anyone, but now . . . everyone was slowly forgetting about her and Sakura . . . it was just getting way out of hand.

"Well, report to me if anything happens." Tsunade said leaving the room.

* * *

**Somewhere In the Forests**

A flash of pink ran through the forest, with inhuman speed, one that every shinobi would dream of having.

"_I've got you." _She said sadistically. Then she caught her prey . . . she had been hunting a man, who had tried to infilitrate Konoha, a Sound shinobi actually, one of the few hundreds that were left of them after Orochimaru died.

"S-spare me! Please!" The man pleaded. Sakura looked into his eyes, her black and blood red ones bore into his scared brown ones. "I-I have a family." He lied

"You know one of the seven deadly sins are? Right?" she asked him, he nodded, "Wanna know what one of them is?" He nodded again . . . she smirked sadistically ,"Thou shall not lie." Then, her elongated canines tore into his flesh ripping him apart, tearing limb from limb.

"That's better." She said taking a sigh after she ate . . . she was all covered in blood again, her hospital robe all red and stained. . . how was she going to explain this. She looked at her hair, it was all stenched and covered in blood too, even her face, legs and arms.

"_How am I going to explain this?!" _Sakura thought. Then she started heading toward Konoha again.

Sakura ended up in the Hospital again, in her room. Sakura just stood there and waited, then Ino came in.

"S-Sakura?!" Ino yelled, then went over to her best friend. Ino looked over Sakura's body, she was covered in blood, from head to toe!

"What happened to you Sakura?" Ino asked. Sakura just sat there, quiet. Then Tsunade entered the room.

"SAKURA!" Tsunade said, two others followed behind her. "What in kami's name happened to you?!" Sakura smiled, showing her bloodied teeth.

"I just stepped out . . . that's all." She said, then she looked at the two behind Tsunade. Sakura's eyes widened.

"W-what is he doing in here?" Sakura yelled, pointing at . . .

Sasuke Uchiha.

"That's Sakura? She looks like a mess!" A voice said next to Sasuke. Sakura looked, it was a girl, with brunette mahoggany hair that reached her breast, a good figure, flawless face covered with pounds of make-up, and dressed in something that even a prostitute would deem decent.

"Would you shut up, Mynah?" Tsunade roared,"Now's not the time!" Sakura narrowed her eyes at the girl, that _slut _was Mynah? How could Sasuke even stoop so low to even this type of girl?

"Whatever." She said, crossing her arms. "She looks so horrible! Ugh! Look at what she's wearing, and talk about huge forehead!" She whispered to Sasuke, who chuckled only just the tiniest bit. Sakura heard what the girl said, but decided to keep quiet.

"Sakura . . . what happened?" Ino asked.

"I-I don't know . . . " Sakura lied to them, she couldn't tell them anything.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Ino said, leading her out the room. Then Tsunade left, and Mynah grabbed onto Sasuke's arm.

"Sasuke-kun, let's go." Mynah said to Sasuke, and with that, they left.

* * *

"Sakura . . . there, all better." Ino said. Sakura was all cleaned up now, and looked presentable.

"Ino . . . was that her?" Sakura asked her best friend. Ino was silent for a while,

"Yes . . .that was Mynah, Sasuke's fiancee." Ino said sadly. Sakura grimaced and looked at the floor.

**_"Sakura! Are you seriouslly telling me that you're getting depressed over this?! We should show Sasuke our skills and kick him to the curve, and kick that skinnylittle ass of that girlfriend of his!" _**Her Inner said to her. Sakura nodded.

"_That's a great plan." _Sakura thought, her Inner nodded. "Let's head home, Ino." Ino nodded and the two headed out home.

The two had reached their apartment, which was all cleaned up and spotless.

"Wow Ino, did you do this?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded.

"I was getting tired of this mess, it was rather depressing, really." Ino said with a shrug. Sakura went into her room, it was cleaned too, everything was organized.

"Thank you, Ino-pig." Sakura said with a playfull smile. Ino's eyes widened, Sakura hadn't called her that in a long time.

"No problem. forehead-girl." Ino mocked back. The two kept on bickering back and forth through the night.

"Hey, Sakura?" Ino asked, Sakura turned to Ino's direction

"Yeah?" Sakura asked.

"I was invited by TenTen to go to Murasaki's, that new restaurant with the rest of them, do you . . . want to go?" Ino asked. Sakura stayed silent.

"Sure, what not, it'll be fun." Sakura said. Ino's eyes widened. "Let's get ready." TenTen had told Ino that the get together would be formal-ish, so of course Sakura and Ino were going to wear dresses. Ino wore a cute dark purple taffeta cocktail dress, which was strapless, and her hair was high up in a ponytail, that was also curled, and her bangs were swept to the side. She put on a silver diamond necklace, and put on a light blush and lip gloss. She added some 3 inch black heels to go with that.

Sakura on the other hand, didn't wear a dress. Insead, she decided to spice up her own outfit. She wore a black long one shoulder goddess mini, and tied a silver sequined belt at her waist, making the shirt look like a mini skirt, it was also low and showed some cleavage, but wasn't slutty at all. The shoulder went off to the side and the other arm was a silver linked chain holding the other side up. Her hair was lusciously curled and was in a side ponytail and volumized, and her bangs were poofed at the top and clipped onto the top(I don't know the thing where you get your bangs and tie them to the top of your head is called? I've done it before, but I don't know what it's called) She put on a light blush and a clear coat of lip gloss. For her legs, she added 6 inch stiletto boots that went to her knees. Sakura put on some white and black bangles and a silver and ruby necklace to go with the outfit.

Sakura stepped outside her room and went to Ino, who was holding onto her white clutch. Unlike her, who held a black one with sequins.

"Wow . . . Sakura, you look amazing!" Ino complemented. Sakura smiled.

"You don't look so bad yourself, let's go." Sakura said, and they left for the party.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted Sakura as she entered the restaurant. "You look awesome!" Sakura thanked him and they went to the table. That's where Sakura found Sasuke . . . and Mynah.

"Sasuke." Sakura greeted.

"Hn . . . Sakura." He answered back, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"How did you do it?" She asked him.

"What?" He asked her.

"Kill Orochimaru and Itachi both." She said.

"It was merely easy actually . . . Orochimaru wasn't a problem, and Itachi was just losing his touch." Sasuke said. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Well, good job." She said. Then she looked at Mynah.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno." She said with a smile and held out her hand, Mynah just stared at it. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise . . . " Mynah said. Mynah was dressed in a very short halter dress that was too low that showed off her cleavage and left no imagination whatsoever. The dress was cute though, Sakura had to admit, and her hair was piled on top of her head and curled. Then Sakura spotted the ring . . . it was a huge diamond, with sapphires, and had a gold band. It had to be worth a ton.

"So . . . you were Sasuke-kun's old teammate?" Mynah asked Sakura, Sakura nodded.

"How did you two meet?" Sakura asked Mynah.

"Oh, it was quite romantic actually . . . I was being attacked by a group of men, and Sasuke was just passing by and he saved me . . . I thanked him and I noticed that he had many wounds, and I offered to heal him, I _am _a medic-nin you know, quite skilled actually . . . and then we just sort of . . .fell in love." She said with a smirk.

"Love at first site?" Sakura asked, Sasuke nodded, Sakura smiled, then Mynah interrupted.

"So, I heard you used to be _in love_ with him? Sasuke-kun told me that you used to be all over him during your gennin days . . . I mean, why would you be doing that, because it was obvious that you were no match for him with . . . looking like _that_, it's funny actually." Mynah giggled, Sakura glared at Mynah.

"What are you trying to say?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke-kun was just too good for you . . . I mean, a girl like you can't actually think that you'd be the right woman for him, pathetic really! Isn't it, everyone?!" Mynah said with a sly smile, people started nodding, Neji, TenTen, Rock Lee, Hinata . . . Naruto, Kiba, and everyone else. They actually agreed with this slut?!

"That is so cute of you . . . thinking you actually had a chance with him, well, not cute . . . just merely very very stupid." Mynah laughed again, then she felt a hard pressure on her face and she ended up crashing against the table and breaking it.

"MYNAH-CHAN!" Hinata, TenTen and Naruto yelled. Sasuke rushed to his 'love'. And Sakura watched in disgust.

"SAKURA! Why did you do that?! Are you crazy, you hurt Mynah-chan!" Hinata cried out, wiping Mynah's bloody nose, but Mynah pushed everyone aside.

"You fucking punched me!" Mynah cried out, fist clenched. "YOU BITCH!" Sakura stared at Mynah boredly(is that a word?)

"Tell me something I don't know." Sakura said, Mynah narrowed her eyes, and smirked.

"Gosh, you're so pathetic . . . you think you're hot stuff? I bet you wouldn't even last _one second_ in a battle with me, and you know what?!" Mynah asked.

"What?" Sakura asked boredly again. Mynah smirked triumphantly,

"Ever since you were gone, I've been trained by your very own master, Tsunade-shishou . . . she taught me things she never told you about, she told me that I was a better apprentice than you were and replaced me as the Head of the Hospital!" Sakura's eyes widened.

"W-what?" Sakura asked. Sakura was able to handle anything, but not this. Her own mother, Tsunade, had replaced her. Ssakura started to clench her fists.

"Well, still think you can take me on? What rank are you anyways, gennin? No! Academy Student? Psh, I don't know why they ever let you into the Academy, you're SO weak!" Mynah kept on mocking. Ino watched her best friend getting taunted, and couldn't take it anymore, but her legs were glued to her spot.

"You really want a fight?" Sakura asked Mynah, she nodded and smirked. Sakura sadistically smiled at Mynah,

"Okay, right here, right now." Sakura said, Mynah's eyes widened for a fraction of a second and the two headed outside. They both stood face to face of each other,

"Hn, there's no way Sakura is going to beat Mynah." Sasuke said, taking pride in his fiancee.

"You shouldn't be speaking so early." Ino whispered, but Sasuke didn't hear. The two girls stood silently in front of each other, waiting for who would make the move. Then Mynah got her leg and raised it in the air and it came pummling into the ground, the rocks broke and people stepped back, Sakura then fell into the hole, and Mynah smirked,

"That was easy." She said turning back, then she felt a knee to her stomach, and she spit out blood,

"Don't ever turn your back to an enemy." Sakura whispered. Mynah widened her eyes and she gasped, she looked over to where Sakura previously was, there was blood all over the place.

"W-why the hell is there blood all over there?!" Mynah asked.

"It's called a clone." Sakura said.

"But it's all blood!" Mynah said.

"Ever heard of a blood clone?" Sakura asked. Mynah shook her head and then aimed towards Sakura with her shuriken, but Sakura easily dodged them. Then Mynah grabbed Sakura's shirt and ripped it apart, making it shorter and more see-able to others. It was a good thing she wore bindings.

"Pbbtt! What's up with your chest, more like mosquitoe bites, you're so flat chested?!" Mynah mocked Sakura, Sakura started to laugh.

"Ever heard of chest bindings Mynah? Really, I don't really want them to sag, unlike . . . someone." Sakura said, Mynah was screaming in rage.

"YOU BITCH!" Mynah roared.

"Tell me something I don't know." Sakrua said bored. Then Mynah saw a necklace on Sakura, it was a vile, filled with very red crimson liquid, the vile was made of glass and decorated in diamonds and rubies, Mynah wanted it . . . and Mynah also noticed Sakura never took it off.

"What's up with that necklace, Sakura? You never take it off?" Mynah asked, from behind Sakura and was about to grab the necklace,

"NOOO!" Ino screamed loudly and did hand signs,"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" And Mynah completely stopped and fell to the ground,

"I-Ino?"Sakura asked, touching the necklace on her neck. "Arigato." Sakura whispered,"You can stop now, you know." Ino stopped and Mynah was still on the floor, but was still struggling to get off the ground,

"What are you doing to her Sakura?" Sasuke asked. But no one answered, because everybody's eyes were focused on Sakura's. Her eyes were a very bright blue, like blue fire, and glowing, the pupils were blue, and the outside was all white. Sasuke saw that the chakra Sakura was emitting was a red crimson color, but more controlled, but still very powerful. It was like a flame.

"This fight is over." Sakura said, then like a burst of wind, the invisible chakra ropes untied from Mynah and she was breathing so harshly like it was suffocating her.

"Sakura. . . we should go." Ino said. Sakura's face held pain and anguish, Sasuke could see that.

"Let's find something to eat, ne?" Ino said, trying to cheer up Sakura. They didn't know that Sasuke was listening in on them, and could read their lips.

"That sounds like a good idea." Sakura said.

"Extra rare today, I sensed some of them outiside the borderline of Konoha, I think it's the rest of those Sound Nin, I think four, we could split it up evenly this time." Ino said, Sakura and her smiled, and this time, Sasuke saw two, elongated pointed canines, and that Sakura licked one of them.

"Sounds great, and delicious." Sakura said, and with that the two disappeared.

"_What in the hell just happened?"_ Sasuke thought.

**The End**

**haha, just KIDDING! gotcha there, huh?!**

* * *

Outside of Konoha:

A flash of rosette pink and light blond were seen in the forest, the Sound Shinobi were trying their hardest to get away from them, they were unbelievably fast, more than any other shinobi they had seen before, faster than sound itself!

"G-get away from me!" One Sound Ninja heard his comrade say, then he heard a loud scream and the ripping of flesh and the crushing of bones.

"Ino, you pig! Don't hog everything!" Sakura told her friend Ino.

"It's not my fault, I skipped my meal for five days in a role!" Ino said, sucking onto his detached limb, while Sakura tore off his head and let the blood pour all over her.

"This one tastes bitter. . . "Sakura said, with a scrunched up face, she spit out the blood.

"Yes . . . it's not . . . sweet enough." Ino said, with a pout.

"He wasn't scared of us, too brave . . . no, too stupid." Sakura said, "The poor fool, died with no use at all." Ino nodded and they heard the snapping of the twig from the bush.

"Hmm . . . this one seems afraid though." Ino said.

"Quite so, shall we?" Sakura asked, Ino nodded and Sakura ended up behind the man.

"SPARE ME! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!" he begged, fear evident in his grey eyes.

"Yes, keep on begging." Sakura said. He begged more, though it was quite useless. Sakura could hear his heart beating so fast, it could have popped out. Sakura smiled, the more scared they were and the more blood the pumped, was the better for her and Ino. Sakura then dug her now long nail into his neck, chakra seeping out of her finger, and she severed her head in one swift move, blood was now oozing everywhere, and Ino was the first to taste it.

"This one is very sweet, taste it." Ino told Sakura, Sakura tasted it and nodded, and together they had their dinner.

* * *

"Tonight was so much fun!" Ino said. Sakura nodded.

"That filled up my apetite for this week." Sakura said. They had eaten 4 in that whole day. Sakura and Ino were walking towards their apartment, and they happened to pass by Ichiraku Ramen, and they saw their group of old friends having fun with their replacemts, Mynah and Kimi. Ino told Sakura that Kimi was a very stuck up girl, and had pride issues, while Mynah who also was stuck up but more snobby, was very straight forward. Kimi had shoulder length light blue hair and light green eyes, from what Ino told Sakura. But Sakura and Ino kept on walking forward.

"They look like they're having fun." Sakura sarcastically said, Ino nodded. Then the group at Ichiraku's stopped laughing and having fun to turn around and look at Ino and Sakura.

"Oh god, what are _they _doing here?" Mynah said.

"Seriously, can't they take a hint!" Kimi said. Sakura and Ino just walked passed the group like they didn't hear a thing. Which made Kimi and Mynah very mad for some odd reason. "Can't you hear us?! We told you guys to stay away from us!" Kimi shouted as she aimed for Sakura's hair, but Sakura grabbed Kimi's arm,

"Can't you see that's what we're doing, we don't want to have anything to do with your little group, all you want is attention." Sakura told her, "Don't worry, we'll stay out of your way, for the better." Kimi narrowed her eyes at Sakura then pushed Sakura off of her, and she strutted back to the group.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Pbbft, I don't know, she's just trying to pick a fight, that's all." Kimi said with a smug smirk. Sakura rolled her eyes and then went to her apartment with Ino.

-

-

-

"I can't believe her!" Ino shrieked, "She's such a liar!"

"I should have pounded her right on the spot, but that would give me away . . . " Sakura said with a shrug. Ino nodded,

"Well . . . the wedding is tomorrow. . . you going?" Ino asked her, before Sakura could answer, someone knocked on the door. Sakura answerd it,

"Hokage-sama has requested both Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka's presence." The chunin said, they nodded and was off to the Hokage Tower.

-

-

-

"Tsunade-sama, you requested us?" Sakura asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, tomorrow is the big day you know, and everybody who is everybody is going to be invited, and every one of my shinobi are also invited, though of course we need guards for people and assassins to try to get in the wedding." Tsunade started.

"So what you're saying is that you need us to guard the wedding for you?" Sakura asked, with narrowed eyes, Tsunade looked at her former apprentice. Tsunade knew that Sakura probably hated her, for taking in Mynah as an apprentice, but what Sakura didn't know what that it was the two elder's plans to make Mynah Tsunade's apprentice, to make her look good, being the new Uchihia Matriarch and all. At first Tsunade did not accept, but seeing that it would be the best for Konoha, she had to, and now she was stuck wth a snobby, snuck up bitch for an apprentice who never wanted to listen to her.

"Yes. You two will be the Anbu Guards at the wedding, though you will be disguised, you will not be clad in any ninja wear, but in formal wedding clothes, so we don't give anything away." Tsunade said.

"Hai." Both Ino and Sakura said.

"Good, see you both tomorrow at the wedding." Tsunade said, and the two girls left.

-

-

-

Sakura and Ino were in their apartment, sitting down in their coffee table, with serious looks in their eyes.

"So we're going to be the ones guarding the wedding?" Ino asked, Sakura nodded slowly. "Arghh! I need to find a dress, quick!" Ino screamed and rushed into her room. Sakura smiled, she also needed a dress, but since tomorrow was the wedding, she knew that all the dress shops would be sold out, from everyone buying. Sakura walked over to her room and went into her walk in closet. She didn't have much formal clothes, everything in her closet was either, red, white or black, and her Anbu clothes and Ninja apparrel. Her old ninja clothes were there too, from her gennin and chuunin days, she kinda missed those days, when everything was in place, but she knew things happened for a reason.

Sakura rummaged through piles of old clothes, some covered in dust and some had holes in them. Then she found a big bag, that was white and very elegeant looking, she picked it up and opened it, her eyes widened.

"This is the one." She said. Then Ino came barging into her roo,

"Sakura! I found the dress!" Ino shrieked, Sakura nodded.

"Same here."Sakura told her,

"Well then, let me see it!" Ino asked.

"Nope, not until tomorrow, sorry!" Sakura said.

"You're no fun, Sak!" Ino said, Sakura shrugged and Ino left.

* * *

**Wedding Day**

"Well, today's your big day, Sasuke-teme." Naruto said, congratulating his best friend, no, brother for finally getting married.

"Yeah." Sasuke said. He was wearing a nice black tux, and Naruto wore the same, even Naruto's hair was styled and combed out, with the help of his wife, Hinata. Then Shikamaru came into the room, also wearing a tux with Choji, his best man, coming right behind him.

"Hey, if it isn't the other lucky fellow!" Naruto said, with a bright smile. "Excited?"

"Yeah, or you can say nervous." Shikamaru added in the end, Naruto ignored him and talked to Choji.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru went over to Sasuke, Sasuke turned around.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked.

"How are you feeling?" Shikamaru asked, Sasuke shrugged.

"Not much." Sasuke said. They were silent for a while, and it stayed like that.

* * *

"Sakura? Are you ready?!" Ino asked.

"Yes, I am!" Sakura answered back and entered the living room, Ino's eyes went wide open.

"Oh my holy kami-sama, that dress . . . is so . . . so . . . " Ino started.

"What? Is it that bad?" Sakura asked. Ino shook her head,

"Sakura, you're too far to be called, bad looking. . . that dress is beyond stunning!" Ino gushed, and the two left the house and went off to the wedding.

* * *

Sasuke, Shikamaru and all the bride's maids and groom's men were already at the front of the alter, and all of the guests were seated perfectly in perfect rows. Tsunade was in the front because she was the one performing the ceremony, her being hokage and all.

"Where is Sakura and Ino?" Tsunade asked, and as on cue, Sakura and Ino entered the Garden, everybody's eyes turned and almost thought they were the brides, but knew they weren't because they were the heartbroken girls, whose loves were getting married that day.

Ino was dressed in a dark purple halter top dress, that hung to her every curves, it also had crosses in the back. Her hair was straight and held up halfway, and she wore silver earrings and a diamond necklace. She wore no make up except for lip gloss, eyeliner and eyeshadow that went perfect with what she was wearing. She also wore black heels to go with the outfit.

Sakura was also dressed in a very beautiful and elegeant gown. It was a cream color, that went perfect with her skin tone and hair. It was also a halter top and it was held up with a diamonds. The bodice clung to her like a second skin, and the gown opened up and flowed elegeantly. Her hair was partly piled up at the top, and was lusciously curled and stopped at her mid back, since her hair was regularly thigh lengthed. She wore chandelier diamond earrings and a big ruby necklace. She wore golden greek key stiletto's. Her face was not piled up with make up, except for eyeliner, light eyeshadow, and a light shade of pink lip gloss.

"Tsunade-sama, we're here." Sakura said.

"Good, you're just on time." Tsunade said.

"Of course." Sakura said, then she turned to Sasuke, "Congratulations." Sasuke was too awestruck to say anything, then Tsunade spoke,

"Oh, and Sakura?" Tsunade started and Sakura turned around, "Happy Birthday." Sakura sadly smiled and turned to leave for the front row that had two reserved seats for them.

"It's her birthday?" Naruto asked, Tsunade nodded.

"How ironic, you're getting married on her birthday." Tsunade said to Sasuke. It was sad because every year when her birthday came upon her, she would have to be reminded of Sasuke and Mynah's wedding day.

Then the music started and the two brides appeared. Kimi was wearing a simple white dress with straps and had make up caked upon her face, she carried a boquet with many kinds of flowers and wore simple heels, her hair was piled up on her head and was curled elegeantly.

Mynah was wearing a very tight corset gown, that clung to her, and she looked like she couldn't breathe at all. The gown flowed swiftly behind her, which even the flower girls had a hard time holding up. Sakura looked at Mynah, and noticed a very faint, but noticeable to her eyes, a bump setting in her stomach, Sakura widened her eyes and turned to Ino. Then turned back to Mynah, but Sakura's eyes were a very bright blue, like blue fire, mixed with a bit of purple and red in it, and were glowing. Sakura looked into Mynah's stomach and saw a faint little chakra signature. Sakura gasped, very lightly and softly.

"I-Ino?" Sakura asked, Ino turned to her and had a confused look, "M-Mynah is . . .pregnant." Ino's eyes widened and looked at Mynah and she too figured what Sakura just told her.

"Oh my goodness . . . she's not even married to him yet and she's already pregnant." Ino whispered so low, no one but Sakura could hear her. Then Tsunade started talking, and everybody said their vows and their I Do's, then came the famous lines,

"If anyone, think these people should not be joined by holy matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Tsunade started. Mynah and Kimi looked at the crowd, and gave them a Don't-you-dare-say-anything-or-else-i'll-beat-the-living-shit-out-of-you! But as if they can, Tsunade was about to speak, but two dark figures appeared in the back. The figures were wearing straw hats with bells, black cloaks with red clouds, and the signature purple nail polish(guess who it is!?)

"Akatsuki." Tsunade gritted. She looked at Sakura and Ino, who nodded and with their inhuman speed were behind the two intruders.

"It's kind of rude of you to intrude upon someone's wedding? Don't you think?" Sakura asked in the man's ear, who in return gave her an eerie smirk.

"It is, but, it is my brother's wedding after all." He said a bit loudly, for everyone, and Sasuke to hear. Sakura widened her eyes and she ripped off the man's hat.

"Itachi Uchiha, huh? So you decided to crash your deary little brother's wedding after all." Sakura said. "Not that I oppose or anything . . .but I do have to stop you. Then she pulled out a kunai from her garter underneath her dress and striked at Itachi, who used his own kunai and ripped it against Sakura's silk skirt and ripped it apart, revealing her long toned legs, and her garter, that held her kunai pouch.

"Argh! That was my only dress too!" Sakura said, and she attacked Itachi with her fists, Sasuke was going to run towards them, because it was his brother Itachi after all, but he felt two arms grab his waist.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't! Let them die!" Mynah yelled, and suprsingly everybody heard this. Mynah wanted Sakura and Ino to be killed? Ino was currently fighting the other man, while Sakura fought Itachi. Sakura gathered up chakra in her two fists, and then did some hand signs, and all of a sudden a katana was in both of her hands, the katana looked very weird though, it looked like it was made of ice, and it was a blue color, with japanese symbols of 青い火の竜 on it.

"_Dragon of Blue Fire?" _Itachi thought. The name of the katana's name was Dragon of Blue Fire, and with the Sharingan, Itachi could see blue flames emitting from it. Sakura striked at him and he quickly moved, but his right arms was seered from the tip of the blade, it was sharp alright, it swiftly went through his sleeve and cut his arm, Itachi could see some smoke from his arm, and it burned. He grabbed onto his arm and looked at Sakura.

"_What exactly are you, blossom? _He asked. Then he turned on his Mangekyou sharingan, and all of a sudden looked directly into Sakura's eyes and she fainted into his waiting arms. Kisame was already holding Ino, and with that, the two left the wedding.

"SAKURA! INO!" Tsunade yelled, "All Anbu and shinobi, go meet me in the hokage tower, now!" And with that, everybody left the wedding.

_To be continued . . . _


	2. Author's Note

Hi everyone!

I know this isn't an update like you all were expecting, it's actually the opposite. As you can see, I haven't updated in _quite a while. _That's not going to change anytime soon because truthfully, I've fallen out of love with these stories as well as anime/manga in general.

I've actually given up on these stories a long time ago.

A big reason for this was because kpop. Yes, I'm not lying, kpop. I've actually been into it since I was in the 7th grade, although all I did was listen to the music.

It wasn't until my sophomore year of high school that I really got into it and started watching more videos and getting into more groups. Kpop had an impact on my life that anime/manga did not. Unlike anime/manga, kpop was not a fleeting thing for me and it has helped me through so many rough moments and situations that I had going on in my life. Don't get me wrong; I haven't abandoned anime/manga, not at all. I'm just not as passionate about it as I was when I was younger. I still keep up with the manga (though not the anime) and I've also started watching Shingeki no Kyojin and reading it as well.

What also brought me to drop these stories was the fact that I matured as a writer. I actually went back to read these stories and I was honestly disgusted with them. The writing is horrendous and just full of clichés and horrible grammar. I'm not saying that my writing is perfect right now because it's not! It's just my writing style has definitely changed, for the better I hope.

The reason for this change was probably because I took IB, or Honors English, in high school, which definitely opened up my horizons within the world of Literature. I can't bring myself to write new chapters for my stories, mostly because the passion that I had for them is no longer there.

I hope you all can understand and I am so sorry that it has come to this. I am so incredibly grateful for those of you who still favorite and subscribe to my stories, even when they haven't been updated in a while. Also to those who have been with these stories since the beginning, if you're reading this, thank you _so much. _I am sorry if I have disappointed any of you but I hope you can understand.

Once again, thank you so much for reading this and for reading my stories. Writing these stories was just a stepping-stone for me to improve my writing and I will never forget them or you guys!

Thank you!


End file.
